


Navidad

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Gin estaba la ropa que este había usado la noche anterior, al levantarla, algo cayó al suelo de entre los pliegues de la yukata. Intentó ignorarla diciéndose que no era correcto leer la correspondencia ajena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama le pertenece por entero a Hideaki Sorachi. Harry Potter y los elfos domésticos le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.  
>  **Prompt** : Navidad.  
>  **Notas** : quedó largo al pedo, pero bué… tenía que conectar el capítulo anterior con el siguiente de alguna manera y el prompt me arrastró a esto, porque Navidad significa nacimiento.

Abrió la puerta de la Yorozuya encontrándola en penumbras, tal como esperó. Se quitó lo más que pudo la nieve de encima de la chaqueta y entró. La puerta del cuarto de Gin estaba cerrada, golpeó por decoro, pero no tardó demasiado en abrirla.

—Ya, Gin-san, no van a estar esperándote todo el día para comer.

El adulto se acurrucó más en la cama, hasta quedar hecho un ovillo enredado entre las sábanas y la frazada.

—No empieces a gritar desde la mañana, Shinpachi —se quejó.

—¡¿Qué mañana?! ¡Ya es el mediodía! ¡Además no grité, idiota! Ah… —recapacitó—Ahora estoy gritando, ¡tú me haces gritar!

—¡Ah, la cabeza me va a explotar! —se tapó con la almohada, tratando de ignorar al mundo entero. Poco le importaba que fuera veinticinco de diciembre, aunque sí le interesaba la comida.

—¿Vas a venir? —Chistó—Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no te espero —. Que quisiera seguir durmiendo luego de semejante borrachera no le sorprendía.

Cerró la puerta para darle privacidad al adulto y barrió visualmente la sala. El lugar era un desastre; empezó por juntar las sobras que habían quedado de la merienda de la tarde anterior y apilar un poco los papeles que estaban desperdigas por el suelo. Parecía que Gin y Kagura hubieran peleado allí, porque era increíble lo desordenados que podían llegar a ser siendo solo dos.

En el agujero que hacía de habitación de Kagura estaba Sadaharu durmiendo y había ropa tirada abajo de él, seguro que sucia. Le dio de comer al perro y la juntó, buscando más para poder poner el lavarropas a funcionar. Si bien le había dicho a Gin que no lo esperaría, tampoco tenía ningún apuro por llegar temprano a comer lo que hubiera hecho su hermana de almuerzo, porque el hecho de que Kagura se quedara con ella en calidad de ayudante de cocina, no le daba ninguna seguridad -contrario a lo que la yato pensaba-, pero sí le habían dado dos grandes motivos para desaparecer con la excusa de ir a buscar a su jefe.

Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Gin estaba la ropa que este había usado la noche anterior, al levantarla, algo cayó al suelo de entre los pliegues de la yukata.

—¿Esto? —intentó tomar el papel, pero como si hubiera alguna fuerza invisible, no pudo siquiera rozarlo.

Pestañeó tomándolo de una bendita vez, ni que un trozo de papel fuera a morderlo o explotar; sin embargo no lo leyó de buenas a primera, lo puso encima de la pila y fue hacia el lavadero. Intentó ignorarlo diciéndose que no era correcto leer la correspondencia ajena, pero no pudo resistir ese impulso curioso por mucho más tiempo. Mientras el aparato comenzaba su ciclo, tomó la aparente carta de nuevo y la abrió.

—… _esta navidad quisiera un…_ —leyó en voz baja— _Shinpachi_ … —Volvió a releer las mismas líneas una y otra vez, tratando de encontrarle sentido. Ver su nombre en una carta para Santa Claus -carta hecha por un supuesto adulto huelga decir- era más que extraño.

Gin-san había pedido "un Shinpachi" para esa Navidad. _Bien_. ¿Y qué diantres significaba eso? Por más que le daba vueltas al tema en la cabeza, no lograba dar con ninguna explicación coherente que lo satisficiera. Viniendo de Gin, no debía tratarse de una explicación muy coherente, de él podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Y claro, no iba a preguntárselo, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Era joven para comprender algunos asuntos del corazón, pero que el suyo latiera como si estuviera en un recital de Otsuu-chan, le daba la pauta de que debía frenar las maquinaciones de su mente antes de acabar fantaseando con lo indebido.

—Me siento mal, Patsuan —susurró Gin desde el dintel de la puerta, con unas ojeras que daban miedo.

—¡Ah! ¡Gin-san! —el chico se sobresaltó al ser descubierto con la guardia baja.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡La-la-la-lavo!

—¿ _Lalala_ -lavas? —se burló, pero aunque quiso reír, no pudo. Sentía que tenía en la cabeza un monito como Jugem agitando una pandereta— ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso, tonto?

—Es que te apareces como un ninja por la espalda —se ajustó los lentes con la mano con la cual sostenía la carta—, casi me matas del susto, creí que dormías.

Gin se enserió, elevando un dedo.

—Ya te dije que yo no me muevo _ninjamente_ , en todo caso _samuráimente_ … —apuntó, para dejar de lado la labor de inventar palabras y centrarse en lo importante—¿Has venido a despertarme o… —se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo—… escapando del almuerzo preparado por tu hermana?

Shinpachi rió con malicia. Podría decir que por ambas, pues se había ofrecido a ir a buscar a Gin con el fin de escapar de la comida de su hermana, pero también le había apetecido ir a por él _porque sí_. Podía encontrar excusas válidas y creíbles, incluso para él mismo, pero en el fondo le agradaba pasar los días con Gin-san.

Durante la semana era un Yorozuya, pero en los fines de semana y feriados, debía buscar motivos para aparecerse por allí. No es que Gin se los exigiera para justificar su presencia en los días sabáticos, estaba tan acostumbrado a él, que sentía que no solo vivía con Kagura, sino también con Shinpachi.

—Mal hermano —acusó para mosquearlo.

—No quiero que alguien como tú me diga eso.

—Iré a bañarme —dio la vuelta, sin dejar de preguntarse qué le pasaba a Shinpachi para comportarse de una manera inusual.

De golpe, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Un diluvio de imágenes que lo apabullaban. Recordó el muérdago, los besos, las manos, el frío, el calor…

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto se preocupó, porque se daba cuenta de que Shinpachi sí tenía motivos para comportarse extraño. Sin embargo hacerlo dejaba por sentado que había adivinado las verdaderas intenciones tras los actos de la noche anterior.

No había sido la gran cosa, un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un roce de labios interrumpido por Otae, pero había sido suficiente para dar un vuelco completo en la relación fraternal que tenían.

—Siento que me vida es un camión volcador —se dijo a sí mismo—, la arena cae, cae… y parece que nunca termina de caer.

Bueno, ahora podría decir que finalmente el último grano de arena había caído, porque lo del muérdago había sido una simple consecuencia de algo que el mismo Gin había originado sin pretenderlo.

Hubiera sido bajo un muérdago, un cerezo o un palo borracho, daba igual, era algo que quería que pasara, tarde o temprano.

Ya estaba en ese brete y aunque le hubiera gustado que Shinpachi fuera más inocente de lo que ya de por sí era para poder dejar esa arena estancada, el chico no era estúpido, sin quitar que en el último tiempo andaba bastante avispado.

Frente a la puerta de su cuarto reparó mejor en los detalles. Frunció el ceño, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Giró sobre los talones para volver a dar la vuelta con brusquedad, mirando con desesperación hacia los costados.

—¿Shi-Shinpachi? —Lo llamó en voz alta—¿Dijiste que estabas lavando ropa? ¿Dónde está la ropa que me saqué ayer?

Buscó las yukata que tenía tiradas a un costado del cuarto, no es que tuviera muchas, apenas le quedaba una limpia, la otra estaba dentro del lavarropas, así que por descarte solo tenía cuatro por revisar. ¡Mierda! En ninguna de ellas estaba la carta idiota que le había hecho al idiota de Santa. Idiota él, por no haberla quemado o al menos tirado al tacho de la basura.

—¡¿Para qué la conservé?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso soy alguna chica de secundaria que colecciona poemas, envolturas de chocolates y cada estupidez relacionado con su novio?! ¡No! ¡Por _kami_!

Shinpachi estaba en la sala, escuchando como su jefe despotricaba contra sí mismo. Titubeando se acercó al cuarto, pero por más que quiso dar el primer paso, no se animó.

—¿Buscas algo?

—Nada importante… —lo miró por un breve instante, para seguir con la búsqueda del dichoso papel.

Ayer había acabado tan borracho que, por más intentos que hacía, no lograba recordar algo tan intrascendente como el sitio en donde había dejado la carta. Tal vez ya la había tirado o, en su estado, haberla usado de papel higiénico. No le extrañaría.

Y mientras Gin buscaba en los lugares más inverosímiles, como en el refrigerador o en el horno, Shinpachi trataba de disimular, sin embargo el sudor frío que le recorría el cuerpo lo delataba.

—Dime qué es… te puedo ayudar a buscar. A fin de cuentas soy quien limpia esta casa.

—Es un papel —respondió sin prestarle atención, hasta que recordó que Shinpachi tenía uno en la mano cuando hablaban en el lavadero.

—¿Un papel?

—Sí, un papel —respondió con cierto tono de hastío. Dejó la búsqueda para mirarlo con intensidad—; uno como el que tenías hace un rato en la mano.

—Ah, ese… _papel_ —murmuró, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Lo buscó entre las prendas para extender la mano con algo que parecía ser miedo—N-No la leí…

Gin tomó la carta y la guardó, para después tomar las aspirinas sobre el buró y caminar hasta la sala. Dio con un vaso sobre la mesilla y desplomándose en el sillón, bebió la medicación tratando de volver a su centro.

La carta había sido localizada por quien menos pretendía que fuera hallada. ¿Qué podía decirle a Shinpachi? Él no era Kagura, no sería fácil de embaucar con algún cuento chino, el muchacho era muy listo. Y era evidente que la había leído, por algo estaba de pie allí, con cara de estar en coma y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Esperaba que Gin fuera más maduro para afrontar ese momento que, era evidente, le resultaba incómodo a los dos; pero claro, esperar madurez de Gin era como estar esperando a que el olmo diera peras.

Gin ni siquiera lo miraba, escarbándose la nariz, se recostó todo a lo largo en el sillón. Si Shinpachi le hacía alguna pregunta incómoda, ya vería con qué invento le saldría.

—Gin-san…

—Ok, la leíste, ¿cierto? —se incorporó con celeridad, encarando el tema, porque estar así no tenía sentido.

Shinpachi pensó bien la respuesta, podía mentirle y decirle que no, que no le había dado importancia alguna, pero él también quería dar fin con todo ese martirio, no sabía leer la mente y su fuerte no era la adivinación.

Gin no dejaba de repetirse en silencio que esa sería la última vez que bebía hasta el hartazgo. Al menos estando cercar de Shinpachi, porque podía ser peligroso. Peligroso para Shinpachi, por supuesto.

—S-Sí —dijo al final, pensando bien lo siguiente— y me gustaría saber… lo qué es un Shinpachi para ti.

—Un Shinpachi es… pues —se cruzó de brazos, aparentando que pensaba—, eso… un Shinpachi.

—Le pediste a Santa un Shinpachi para ti, vale… —asintió, como si le hubiera encontrado la lógica a algo que no lo tenía—¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios significa eso?

—Cuando tengas veinte, Pachi… cuando tengas veinte.

—No, ahora.

—¿De veras? —alzó una ceja, fue un gesto algo pícaro—¿Estás seguro de qué quieres saber lo que significa? —El chico dio un ligero paso hacia atrás cuando se puso de pie; lo había intimidado, pero no pensaba abrumarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Le palmeó un brazo en señal de camaradería y trató de cambiar el clima— ¿Vamos a almorzar a tu casa o… prefieres quedarte conmigo? En la nevera no hay ni medio limón exprimido, pero…

Shinpachi se sonrojó ante ese ofrecimiento, odiaba ese lado gay que afloraba cada tanto en su funesta persona, porque a eso le echaba la culpa su mala suerte con las mujeres, aunque no tuviera nada que ver. No lo había podido evitar, era una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo.

El detalle de que Gin le ofreciera almorzar a solas con él no era nada nuevo ni trascendental, había tenido muchos almuerzos, desayunos, meriendas y cenas en mutua compañía, pero dada la situación no creía que fuera correcto. Al menos no sin saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Gin-san.

—¡Ni que fuera una chica! —se dijo a sí mismo con energía. Se trataba de Gintoki, no debería preocuparse por idioteces.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Patsuan? —pestañeó, hasta que hiló todo lo dicho.

En apariencias Shinpachi había tomado su invitación de escapar del arte culinario de Otae como una cita.

—¡Lo siento, pensé en voz alta!

—Da igual, me baño y vamos —decretó, dando la vuelta para dejarlo solo. Una vez en la habitación siguió hablando consigo mismo—Es evidente que una vez más, Sakata Gintoki, la has cagado.

Lo peor de todo es que se trataba de Shinpachi, no de una chica cualquiera con la que podría pasar una noche de pasión y, a la mañana siguiente, "ahí te ves". Detalle: Shinpachi ni siquiera era una chica, era… Shinpachi. Patsuan. Pachi. Gafas. Gafitas. Y un sinfín más de apodos y connotaciones. El punto es que Gin se daba cuenta de que sus actos habían desencadenado otros y que, aunque no quería nada de ello, estaba llegando solo. Sí, había pedido un Shinpachi para Navidad y Santa se lo había dado, a medias…

Sin embargo se sentía como el niño que recibe un regalo demasiado sofisticado para su edad y que por serlo no sabe cómo usarlo.

" _Mamá guardará esto para cuando seas más grande_ "

Y ahí se queda el niño, con cara de tristeza porque al fin tiene eso que tanto había pedido, pero no puede usarlo. Pasan los años, y para cuando mamá se acuerda de sacarlo del desván, el juguete en cuestión es obsoleto, aburrido y viejo para los tiempos que corren.

Ya, la comparación de Shinpachi con un juguete era horrible, porque debía reconocer que eso no era un juego. No quería arruinar lo que había aprendido a valorar tanto, no quería alejar a las únicas personas que se preocupaban por él, no obstante a veces era _el señor al revés_ … por eso no le extrañaría acabar lastimándolo de alguna manera impensable o absurda y ganándose por ello el odio de todo el mundo.

En esos veinte minutos que le tomó hallar la ropa y darse una ducha, se había hecho una película en su cabeza, cuyo desenlace era el mismo de siempre: él de viejo y rodeado de gatos, mientras su cadáver era comido por perros salvajes. Moriría amargado y solo si seguía siendo Gintoki Sakata, _el señor al revés._

¿Qué más daba? Con suerte, para la semana entrante, todo aquello quedaría como un leve traspié y nada más. Pachi era muy joven, encontraría alguna muchachita que acaparase su atención y se olvidaría de todo el asunto.

Fuera como fuera, algo era inexorable: habían nacido nuevos sentimientos, o quizás ya estaban allí desde antes, aunque no pudiera precisar desde cuándo.

Se sentía bien con esas emociones nuevas y no dudaba que acabaría por acostumbrarse a sentirlas, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Después de todo, se suponía que era un adulto, así que no le quedaban más opciones que aprender a lidiar con ello.


End file.
